


You Don't Waste Good

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Gibbs' Rules, Leaving? What Leaving?, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs has been treating Tony differently and Tony wants to know why. (This story portrays an alternate departure scenario for Tony. No kid. No Ziva. It's all about the job, like it should be!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Waste Good

**Author's Note:**

> Tony paused on the front porch of Gibbs’ house and thought about knocking. What was the point? Gibbs generally didn’t lock his door, and was more than likely ensconced in his basement working on his latest project. For a moment, Tony smiled as he tried to remember just how many boats and other projects Gibbs had started in his basement over the past dozen years.

“Instead of counting sheep, I could count Gibbs’ boats to fall asleep,” he muttered to himself.

After taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and stepped inside. There was really no need to try to be quiet. Gibbs had a knack of hearing every sound, and as old as the house was, the floorboards tended to creak.

As predicted, Gibbs was in his basement sanding his current project, blowing gently across the wood before brushing over it with his hand. Tony walked to the bottom step and stopped. Instead of moving closer, he watched Gibbs continue his work as he had so many times before.

A couple minutes went by before Gibbs took off his protective glasses and nodded for Tony to come in further. “What are you doing way over there?”

“I wasn’t sure I was welcome.”

After walking over to his workbench, Gibbs grabbed a bottle of bourbon and two mason jars. He filled each halfway, then offered one to Tony. “You’re always welcome here. You know that.”

“Do I?”

Gibbs looked as if he had been sucker punched. “I know I’ve been hard on you this year,” he said. 

Tony watched as Gibbs took a long sip of bourbon. “You’re pushing me away. I want to know why.”

Gibbs took another long drink and sighed. “I don’t mean to.”

“I thought we were a team. I thought we depended on each other. I don’t understand why you suddenly don’t want me around anymore.”

Gibbs waved his hand through the air as if he was trying to grasp and organize his fleeting thoughts. “It isn’t you.”

Tony shook his head. “You treat me differently than you treat Tim and Ellie. You treat me differently than you did last year. You act like you don’t want me around anymore. You flat out asked me why I’m still here. I’m here for you, Gibbs. Because we’re a team. You and me.”

Setting down his glass, Gibbs looked Tony in the eye. “I know that.”

“Then why are you treating me like you don’t want me around?”

“When I was shot, the medical staff told me you wanted to stay at my side. You had to be ordered to leave,” said Gibbs.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“You had a job to do.”

“I wanted to have your back,” Tony explained. “I wanted to be there when you woke up. I didn’t want you to wake up alone in a strange place.”

“I had an entire medical team watching out for me.”

“They didn’t know you. Damn it, Gibbs. I care about you. It hurts that you’ve been treating me like crap. What did I do to piss you off? It’s like you’ve lost faith in me.”

“I haven’t. Not at all. It’s just time for you to move on.”

“Why? I think I deserve to know the truth.”

“Because I depend on you too much. If I’m mad at anyone, I’m mad at myself.”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“I’m holding you back. Jenny offered you Rota. You stayed because of me.”

“I didn’t want to leave if you weren’t one hundred percent,” said Tony.

“We would have survived. And you would have grown into the team leader I know you can be.”

“I’m happy where I am, with you.”

“Remember what I told you when I brought you to NCIS?” Gibbs asked.

“You don’t waste good. Rule number five. I’m not being wasted. I work hard for you, for our team. We make a difference. Together.”

Stepping closer, Gibbs placed his hand around the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him close, and looked deeply into his eyes. “You could do so much more. I know Vance has talked to you about taking a promotion, but you’ve turn him down over and over. It’s time for you to move on and take your own team.”

“No one watches out for you like I do,” Tony reminded him.

“I have Tim and Abby. You can’t tell me you’re happy not getting a promotion that we both know you deserve. And we both know the only reason you’re not taking it is because of me. It’s just time, that’s all.”

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

Gibbs shook his head. “I’ve always wanted what is best for you. I know you worry about me, but I can take care of myself. I’m watching you, I don’t even know how to explain it. I can tell you’re restless and unhappy. It’s because you have so much potential and you’re wasting it by staying here. Tim would say you’re stagnating.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah, he would. So, you and me are good?”

Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug and held onto him tightly. “It’s so hard to let you go. But it’s the right thing to do.”

Tony rubbed his hands up and down Gibbs’ back. “I feel like a baby bird getting pushed out of the nest.”

Releasing the hug, Gibbs lifted his hand and gave Tony a head slap. “You’re a little old to be a baby bird. You’re not getting pushed out of the nest. You’ve simply outgrown it. Talk to Vance. Take the lead on your own team. I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Thanks, Boss.”

“Not for much longer, Skippy.”

“Franks called you Probie until the day he died. I think I’ve earned the right to keep calling you Boss.”

Gibbs picked up his sanding block and protective goggles, ready to go back to work. “I’m not going to argue with a man who’s running his own team.”

“Yes, you will. Who are you trying to kid?”

“Make me proud, Tony.”

“Always.”

 

~~~END~~~  
05/05/2016


End file.
